


A Kind Story For Us

by MissBliss12



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, a gentle reinterpretation of the rise of skywalker, give your soul to your stories, inspired by ken liu's legends of luke skywalker, myths don't belong to anyone, they exist for everyone who needs them, this is a comic!, to a stranger that is strangely like Rey, where TRoS is a story told by an alien at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBliss12/pseuds/MissBliss12
Summary: A group of travelers chatting in a crowded Cantina have the strangest stories about Rey, mysterious jedi legend.Some say she is Palpatine's long-lost granddaughter. Some say she's a Kenobi. Others say she is a Skywalker. Still more say she is a nobody.A certain dark haired gentleman has his own opinions, but he and Rey are too amused to interrupt.A gentle reinterpretation of The Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	A Kind Story For Us

Tell your story.


End file.
